


Tempête de nerfs

by Akhoris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Quand Jesse, toute fraiche recrue de Blackwatch, vient faire quelques réclamations à Jack et que les nerfs de celui-ci sont mis à rude épreuve.





	Tempête de nerfs

**Author's Note:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème “plainte”, meilleur jeu de mot inutile sur le titre. Admirez. Ce one-shot est un pur délire relativement peu réaliste dans l’univers à mon sens. Mais il est plus là sur un ton purement humoristique.

« Ecoutez, McCree. Je veux bien être patient et relativement attentif aux besoins de chacun. Je fais vraiment mon possible pour que chacun ici puisse vivre comme il le souhaite et selon sa notion de confort… »  
Il marqua une pause tout en fixant son interlocuteur de haut en bas.   
« Fusse-t-elle d’être encore en caleçon midi passé visiblement… »   
Il s’était lentement pincé l’arrête du nez et avait inspiré un grand coup.   
« Je fais vraiment des efforts au vu du nombre de caractères, origines, cultures qui se fréquentent ici. J’essaye. Vraiment. Mais je pense, mais ce n’est que mon avis personnel, bien entendu, que les plaintes quant au menu du mess… ne sont pas de mon ressort ! »   
Le ton était soudainement monté et la jeune recrue avait perdu son sourire tranquille. Il avait bien senti le vent tourner quand le regard bleu était devenu glacial en le jugeant sévèrement.   
Jack en voyait défiler des spécimens, principalement dans les recrues choisies par Gabriel d’ailleurs. Il s’était visiblement assuré que le profil de chacun de ses agents ait un énorme potentiel pour lui taper sur les nerfs d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais en ramenant Jesse, contre son avis d’ailleurs, il avait franchement réussi à lui ramener un cauchemar vivant pour lui. Il était sûr qu’il était allé le chercher là-bas, dans son coin paumé loin de toute réelle civilisation, JUSTE, pour lui mener la vie dure.   
C’était stratégique à bien y penser. Tant qu’il s’occupait de ce cowboy mal dégrossi, il avait moins de temps pour surveiller ce que faisait le latino. Il en prit note mentalement. Aller vérifier ce qu’il était en train de tramer.   
« Et pendant qu’on en parle, on est dans une base militaire, pas dans un camping ! Alors je ne sais pas comment vous arriviez à vivre avec si peu de manières jusqu’ici mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de trouver un pantalon ou j’envoie le Commandant Reyes vous l’enfiler lui-même. Maintenant dehors. »  
Le Commandant d’Overwatch tendit la main en désignant la porte et Jesse ne demanda pas son reste pour s’éloigner au plus rapidement, passant sous le nez de Gabriel dans le couloir qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant passer puis tourna le regard vers Jack.  
« C’était pourquoi cette fois ? » demanda finalement le supposé coupable de tous les maux qui pouvait arriver au blond.  
« Le choix des menus. Quand vas-tu commencer sérieusement à le dresser ? Comment veux-tu qu’on ait l’air crédible avec ce… cet… »  
« Te fatigue pas à chercher des mots pour le décrire : je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais m’occuper de lui. Je le laisse juste s’adapter. »  
« Tu te régales juste de me voir avoir une crise quotidienne à ses demandes hein ? »  
« Potentiellement. »  
Le regard lourd du blond ne fit que sourire plus largement le latino.   
« En soit, il n’a pas totalement tort. Ça manque atrocement de goût. »  
« Gab’… »  
« C’est vrai ! »  
« Tout ce qui ne contient pas assez de piment et d’épices pour faire exploser l’estomac de tout humain normalement formé n’a pas assez de goût à tes yeux. Permets-moi de garder mes hommes en état de servir à quelque chose et oublie tout de suite ton envie de remanier les menus. »  
Le Commandant de Blackwatch haussa les épaules, tout en lui offrant un sourire des plus innocents.  
« Tu n’exagères pas un peu ? »  
« A peine. Sur ce, j’ai du travail… du vrai travail. Pas écouter les plaintes d’un adolescent qui fait des caprices. »  
« Fais donc, moi, je vais voir s’il a trouvé un pantalon. »  
« C’est ça… »


End file.
